Different Path
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 15 and over. WARNING: Contains swearing, some strong. The Comet Insident...the end that could've been...Speedy is...gone...
1. The End that could've been

**Different Path.**

**NOTE: I don't own the characters of Samurai Pizza Cats and not making money on this story.**

**MY NOTE: While writing Clandestine, I came up with this idea. I call it a "What if" story...what if...Speedy didn't came back from the comet insident...**

There was a huge explosion, a bright light lighting up the whole of Little Tokyo, making it look like morning, the sun shining but then the light dimmed down and then becoming darkness, the real night colour, it was the evening and the crickets could be heard singing...the comet was destroyed. The crowd of little Tokyo looking up into the star glittered sky. No sign of light nor movement, it was then that Polly fell to her knees, her eyes flooded with tears, losing hope of Speedy who went to destroy the comet with the catatonic and Good Bird.

"Oh...Speedy..."

His face was in the stars, his wacky grin shining through but then dissapeared. Polly sank her head into her hands, sobbing. Guido holding back his own tears put a hand on Polly's shoulder.

"Please don't cry, Polly, I'll take care of you now, now that Speedy's gone to the big resturant in the sky"

"...I'll be okay..." said Polly, but her feelings would get the best of her soon.

"LOOK UP IN THE SKY!" Shouted Francine. Everybody looked up and saw two flashes heading down towards little Tokyo at a tremendous speed.

"QUICK, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Shouted Guido and ran off with Polly following him. The whole crowd moved out the way and the two flashes landed into the dusty ground, causing a loud crash and making a could of dust, within seconds two shadows could be seen, it was, at first hard to make out who these figures were but then became more predictable when the dust died down and then the figures could be seen clearly, the one and only Speedy Cherviche and Good Bird.

"Gee, I'm really hungry now" said Speedy with a huge confident smile on his face.

"It's Birdie" said Carla.

"And Polly too" gasped Polly.

"I knew they'd be alright" chuckled Guido.

"I'm home" said Speedy, wiping dirt off his mouth. "So what are we doing standing around looking like it's the end of the world when we've got a lot of celebrating that we could be doing" smiled Speedy.

The crowd were cheering and dancing at the occasion. Speedy and Good Bird acknowledge each other for what they did but then were surrounded by their loved ones, who hugged them tightly.

"Oh Birdie..."

"What...?"

"Don't leave me again..."

"I never EVER will, Carla, I promise!" said Good Bird.

"Speedy, I was so afraid for you..." cried Polly.

"I had to come back, we've still got eight lives ahead of us Polly...together." said Speedy.

"Oh..." smiled Polly, her eyes still teary.

"See, I'm never gonna leave you again, do you hear me, Miss Esther?" said Speedy, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure..." said Polly, happly.

Just then Guido, came up behind Polly, a sad look on his face and a hint of pity for her. He took a deep breath and asked: "Polly, who are you talking too?"

"Huh?" She blinked, looked at Guido and then back at where Speedy was standing...there was no one there, no Speedy, no flesh, no one touching her...just air and not a soul, it was all in her mind, a vision she wanted to see.

"But...but..." stuttered Polly. "He was here, he was right here in front of me, he came back..."

Guido's eyes flooded. "Polly...he's..." Guido paused, not wanting to finish the sentance.

"No...he can't be..."

"He didn't come back...only Good Bird...but he too is...". Again Guido couldn't finish his sentance. Guido pointed towards Carla, who was holding her one true love in her arms. Good Birds face was blooded, missing an eye but the other wide open, as too was his mouth, dripping with blood, his body lifeless staring into the sky. "BIIIRRRRDDDDIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE" whaled Carla, her voice echoing towards the stars. Polly couldn't take this in. "Then...where's Speedy, I want to see him!"

Guido now crying. "Polly, please..."

"WHERE IS HE?? I WANT TO SEE HIM, I WANT TO SEE HIM!!" Cried Polly.

"He d-didn't make it, Polly, he didn't make it..."

"Please don't let this be true...please..."

"He's dead...he didn't come back..." said Guido, seeing Polly's tears flowing down her cheeks made him relize that this was all too true, Speedy was dead, his best friend was dead.

"No, please...not now...please not now...IT'S NOT FAIR!! IT'S NOT FAIR!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!" Shouted Polly, who then fell to her knees, head tilted and crying into her hands.


	2. The Shearch

**Different Path.**

**NOTE: I don't own the characters of Samurai Pizza Cats and not making money on this story.**

It didn't seem to be long until nighttime became daylight. The sun rising slowly above Little Tokyo, but even the warmth of the sun didn't bring smiles to the people of Little Tokyo, for they were all mouring for two hero's, the two that risked their lives so the people of Earth could survive. At the sametime the people were rebuilding Little Tokyo, homes and buildings destroyed by the storm caused by the comet, it would take weeks, maybe even months but their were some that just couldn't stop...

Guido, Polly, the Rescue Team and the palace guards were doing a shearch, a shearch for their friend who's body has yet to be found from the comet insident. Only Good Bird came back, but only as a lifeless soul, his body was at the morque.

The shearch party were getting tired, some losing hope of finding Speedy but Polly was the only one determand to find him, she still had hope that he was alive.

"Polly, we've been doing this twelve hours straight, can't we have a rest?" said Guido.

Polly didn't listen, all she could think about was Speedy.

"Polly!" He goes over to her, trying to get her attension. "Polly?" she still didn't listen and grabbed her shoulder. "Polly, we-"

"Get your hands off me!" said Polly, pushing Guido away. "I've gotta find him..."

"Polly, you haven't had any sleep, let it go..."

"How can you say that? Our friend is missing..."

"Look, Polly, your tired, I'm tired. It'll take ages to find Speedy body-"

"Don't say that!" said Polly angrily. "Don't say body, he may not be dead..."

"No one could survive that, not even Superman!"

"I just need to be sure, Guido, I need to find him, I need to know for sure that he's..." Polly becomes teary-eyed. "That he's...really dead..."

"The chances that he landed in Little Tokyo are slim, he could've landed in another country or something."

"That's the point of this shearch, Guido, to check if he did land here."

"Just admit Polly, he's gone..."

Polly bites her lip and then turns to punch Guido, the force of the punch pushing Guido to the ground.

"WHY DON'T YOU HAVE FAITH??" Shouted Polly, everybody started to stare at her. "DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT SPEEDY? I THOUGHT HE WAS YOUR FRIEND, YOUR BEST FRIEND!!"

"I do...care, Polly..." said Guido, rubbing his chin. "But...we're not gonna find him like this, we need to rest..."

"Some friend! If it was YOU missing, Speedy would do everything in his power to find you!" pointed Polly.

"If I was missing for a long time, you'd know where I'd be, I'll be in the whore house!"

Polly gasped at Guido, then gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, he rasied her foot and then stamped on Guido's chest, doing this serveal times. Guido gasped from the pain. "SPEEDY DIDN'T DESERVE YOU AS A FRIEND! YOUR A BASTARD!! A LOUSY SCUMBAG, A PIECE OF SHIT-FILLED DIRT!!" shouted Polly, she carried on stamping Guido, then about to stamp on his face but the Rescue Team jumped in and grabbed hold of Polly, trying to stop her actions.

"Polly, God damn it, your gonna kill him!!" said Meowsma.

"That's what I want!" said Polly, trying to struggle. "That's what I'm intended to do! LET ME GO!"

"Your not that low, Polly, you'd never do that!" said Spritz. "Your a Samurai!"

Hearing that made Polly calm down, Spritz was right, she was a Samurai, fighting against evil and not fighting against her friends. She took a long look at Guido, who was rolling around in pain and then he coughed out some blood, but not one hint of guilt came across her face.

"Guido, I'd do anything to swap you for Speedy. Why lose your faith? Nothing's confirmed that Speedy's dead...and I'll find him if it kills me...I love him...and I want to tell him I love him..." said Polly, now crying. The Rescue Team losen their grip on Polly and she just carried on the shearch. Guido got up with difficulty, holding onto his chest and coughing more blood up, he wipes his mouth and just stares at Polly, before closing his eyes, turns around and walks away.

"Hey, were are you going?" asked Bat Cat.

"Apparantly, 'I don't care'! Why bother staying with HER around!" said Guido angrily. He walked away in pain, no longer helping with the shearch.

ABOUT 8 HOURS LATER.

Polly was getting tired, she felt weak, hungry and thirsty. She could feel faint, her body crashing and her eyes dry though crying to much. She fell to her knees, Spritz saw this and went over to her. "Polly, you've been doing this for hours now, go get some rest!"

"I...can't rest...! Speedy...needs me..." said Polly weakly.

"Your doing yourself no good, leave it with us okay. Pratically the whole palace guards are all over the city looking for him. This is the biggest shearch party since Princess Vi lost her Teddy. So go back to the palour and eat something. Please leave to us..." said Spritz.

Polly nodded and Spritz helpped her up.

"Bat Cat, could you take Polly back to the parlour?"

"No problem, Spritz".

Bat Cat gently grabbed Polly and started to take off from the ground.

"Bat Cat...we will...find Speedy...right...?" asked Polly.

"I...can't answer that, Polly, but we'll try our best, okay?" said Bat Cat.

MEANWHILE.

Guido was still holding onto his chest, gritting his teeth through the pain. He wasn't back at the parlour but went to the outskirts of Little Tokyo, not far from cliffs and mountains. This walk gave him enough time to think as he had all sorts of questions but one thing he knew that Polly was right. Guido saw an empty can and kicked as hard as he could, the can went flying behind some large rocks, then Guido heard an echo from the can, the sound kept going but was getting fainter and fainter, then stopped.

"Huh...?"

Guido went over to where the can 'landed', he climbed over rock and saw a hole with dried blood around it. Guido went closer to the hole, scared what he might find, he looked in and then gasped.

"Oh my God...!"

Guido saw a blue hand, with white armour but was covered in blood. "No it can't be...". Guido went into the hole and tried to lift up some rocks covering the body but was to weak from what Polly did to him. He then struggled with a smaller rock but managed to push it off and saw a dirty white helmet dented, cracked and burnt.

"Speedy...?"


	3. The last Breath

**Different Path.**

**NOTE: I don't own the characters of Samurai Pizza Cats and not making money on this story.**

The parlour felt like black and doom...nobody inside, reason for that is Francine descided to have it closed for the time being, considing one of their members was missing or worse...dead. Francine was with Lucille, both were upset and both trying to overcome the ordeal. The image of Speedy dead didn't feel like a real one but as reality stands nothing could hide from the facts. Francine and Lucille were sitting in the diner room.

"I can't believe what's happened to Speedy..." said Lucille, her eyes flooded with tears, the same as Francine's. "I just can't believe this has happened.

"Me neither" nodded Francine, trying to hold back but it no use.

"And Polly too...I didn't know she had feelings for Speedy..."

"I...I kinda had a hunch..." said Francine.

" Has there been no news yet...?" asked Lucille.

"No, not yet...but we can only hope...have faith..."

"That's all we can have at the moment..." said Lucille and Francine agreed.

Just then, the moniter phone started to ring and straight away Francine went to grab it and answer. "Hello? Any news yet?!" she asked, not caring who'd answer back. She could tear some heavy breathing, as if someone's crying. "Hello...?"

"I've found him...!"

"Guido?" said Francine, almost smiling.

"I've Speedy...let the others know..."

"How is he? Is he alright?

"He's badly burned, injuries I can't dare to describe...but he's breathing...!" said Guido, taking a deep breath.

"He's alive? (To Lucille) Lucille, he's alive!"

"He is...?" said Lucille, the hope slowly coming back.

"But I don't know how much longer he'll last, I've called an ambulance...their on there way!"

"Okay...I'll tell the others..." And with that Guido hung up, not leaving Francine to say anymore.

"How is he...?" asked Lucille.

"He's breathing..."

"Well, that's a start isn't it? That's good isn't it...?"

"It's not looking good...listen, I better call the others, tell them the news...you go straight to the hosiptal, you may meet Speedy there..."

"Okay...oh please God let Speedy be alright..."

Lucille then left the parlour and Francine made the call.

Meanwhile back at the shearch. Everybody were still doing there best but there were also signs of giving up.

"We're getting no results here...he can't be found" said Meowsma.

"We can't give up!" said Spritz. "Let's do this for Polly's sake if not Speedy's...you heard how she threw her heart for him"

"Yeah...your right..." nodded Meowsma.

Suddently Gen.Catton's phone was going off, he answered it quickly. "Francine? Any news? (_Pause_) What...? He's been found?" With that, everyone's ears perked up.

"They found him?" said Meowsma.

"Yeah...(_Pause_) Aha...(_Pause_)...right, okay...(_To the others_) Guido found him, just outside of the city...(_Back to Francine_)...okay, sure...(_Pause_) yep, we'll be there...(_Pause_) we'll meet him at the hospital...(_Pause_) thanks, Fran...(_Pause_) yeah, bye..." Gen.Catton hung up but not a sign of hope in his expression. "Drop everything everyone, we're going to the hospital..."

"Is Speedy okay? What's the news?" asked Spritz.

"Let's just please go to the hospital now" said Catton.

Everyone then started to rush to the hospital.

Meanwhile, in the air. Polly was dazed, the breeze blowing into her face but she didn't seem to care. Bat Cat couldn't think of a word to say but they were near the parlour, just then Bat Cat noticed something...a large crowd on the outskirts of Little Tokyo. "Hey, what's that all about?". Polly heard Bat Cat's words, she looked down and saw the same crowd and with her good vision could see an ambulance.

"An Ambulance..." She then gasps. "An AMBULANCE? THEY'VE FOUND SPEEDY!!"

"You reckon...?"

"GET ME DOWN THERE NOW!"

"Okay, okay" said Bat Cat.

They headed towards the crowd, it was getting closer and closer, until finally they were on solid ground. Polly couldn't see what was going on so she pushed through the crowd. "Lemme through, excuse me let me through! Move it!" She bumps and pushes her way through until shes at the front and what she see's was to her horror...Speedy was unreckonizable, his face was badly burned, blood still coming out his mouth and his chest, looked like it was ripped open, paramedics we're lifting him on the wheel bed. "Oh my God...no..." cried Polly, she went to run to Speedy but Guido grabbed her arm. "Stop, Polly!" he said.

"Let GO OFF ME!!" She said, tugging at Guido's grip.

"Polly, please your not helpping the situtration-"

Polly then elbowed Guido arcoss the face, which made him let go and as Speedy was lifted in the ambulance, Polly ran to the doors, helping herslf get on.

"I'm sorry, you can't come on here" said one of the paramedics.

"No, please, I must...he's my friend...my partner..." she cried.

"Okay, come on!" he guestered. Polly climbed aboard and closed the doors. The sirans started and the ambulance drove off in a hurry.

Guido rubbed his chin, through gritted teeth and then he noticed the ambulance was just out of sight. "Hey, I should be on that thing too!". But it was too late. Guido sighed, he turned around and noticed Bat Cat. "Come on, we better go".

It was almost an hour since Speedy was picked up, during that hour he was taken to theatre and operated on but his skin was badly burned, his fur no more. Speedy had lost a lot of blood and with his chest ripped open it didn't help matter's much. But the surgents tried their best, sewing up the over flowing stomach back into his chest. They did want they can...but Speedy's heart was still beating. Speedy was put in a privite room, while his friends we're waiting in a corridor. Polly was looking through the window, trying to see if there was some sort of movement.

"Speedy's gonna okay, isn't he?" asked Lucille. Francine couldn't think of anything to say. The rescue team we're all sitting down and Guido was just staring at his cup of water.

Just then, a doctor walked through the doors, with a clip board, his expression wasn't of delight but doom. He walked up to Polly, her eyes becoming more flooded when he came nearer. "Miss Esther...?"

"How is he? Please don't..." she scried, she couldn't say anything else.

"We did all we could..." said he doctor. "He hasn't got long now...I'd advise you say your goodbyes..."

"I-I don't want to say my goodbyes...I just...". The tears were stuttering her speech.

"I'm sorry...I truly am...I...I know what he did for us..." The doctor sighed. "He's in room 1...". And with that, the doctor left. Polly's legs were feeling numb. "No..."

"Polly, do you want us to come in with you...?" asked Francine, she too was holding back her tears.

"N-no...I want to be alone with him...". Polly then went through the corridor doors and into Speedy's room.

"Wait a minute, I should get to see Speedy too!" said Guido.

"Oh, shut up, Guido, don't you know how hard this is for Polly?" argued Francine.

"Hard for her, huh?". He nodded and bit his bottem lip and then chucked his cup against the wall, the water splashing everywhere, he then walked away, kicking a door, making his way to an exit and the just others watched him angrily.

Speedy's room.

Polly opened the door and it was not a pretty sight. He was hooked up to a heart moniter screen, a drip and some breathing apperaters. His breathing was slow and hard, as if the machine was doing the breathing for him and his heart rate almost slow. Polly couldn't handle to see Speedy like this, this wasn't the same Speedy who goofed around and play jokes, it felt like she was looking at a different person, but in her heart...it was the man she loved.

"H-hi Speedy..." she said, trying to straighten her words. "Y-you...you know I still would like to...hear this...important thing you was gonna t-tell me..." A sore lump was forming in her throat. "But...I think...I think I know what it was...'cause you see, Speedy, my sweetheart...I was gonna t-tell you the samething...and...and that thing was...I love you...I love you with all my heart...and I don't want you to leave me...I don't want you to leave me, please..."

_I'll always be with you, Polly Esther, forever and ever..._

Just then, Speedy's breath took it's just exhale and he stopped, the heart moniter then made a long single note beep. "No no NO! PLEASE NOT NOW! GOD NOT NOW!!" she cried.

Doctors came running in, they moved Polly out of the room, but she struggled against on of the doctors. "SSSPPPPEEEDDDDDDYYYYY!!"

The doctors did all they could to help the hero of Little Tokyo, but it was no use. Speedy was finally in a deep sleep, now at peace...it seemed that Speedy held on until the end just to hear Polly's words...


	4. The Will Reading

**Different Path.**

**NOTE: I don't own the characters of Samurai Pizza Cats and not making money on this story.**

It had been over a week since Speedy slowly passed away and today was the day to celebrate his life. The whole of little Tokyo had turned up for the occassion. Yet his coffin hadn't left the parlour, his friends were ready to travel with him, on his last journey. Polly was in Speedy's room, all in her red armour and holding a picture. it was a picture of her, Speedy and Guido, it was taken on the day they became Samurai's, outside the Pizza Parlour. Her tears dropped on the picture, she closed her eye, flooding out more tears. "Oh Speedy..."

There was a knock on the door, she looked up to see Guido, he too was in his armour.

"Polly...it's time" he said. "We're all waiting for you..."

"I...I can't..."

"Polly..."

"I-I just can't do it, Guido, I just can't do it..."

Guido just sighs. "Polly...everybody's waiting..."

"Don't you feel sorrow?" said Polly, slight anger in her voice.

"What...?"

"I said...don't you feel sorrow...?"

"Of course I do...why did you ask that?"

"Because I don't think you do...all week I haven't seen you cry, weep...or wishing Speedy was here!" she said, trying to talk through her tears. "I don't think you care, I don't you think you miss HIM"

"Wait a minu-"

"It's as if you wanted him dead!"

"How the hell can you say that, Polly? How in the FUCK...?" Guido tries to calm down. "I've known Speedy longer than you, sure it may be only a year, buts that a year more than you, a year more I've got to known him. So don't you DARE give me that shit about not caring! I can't believe you just said that!"

"Then why no tears? Why no sorrow?" said Polly, crying even more.

"I'm dealing with it in my own way...of course I miss Speedy, he was my best friend..."

Polly shakes her head. "No...no, I don't believe you...I really don't believe you...this is all about leadership...It's so you can be leader of the Pizza Cats."

"Why bring that up now, this is the wrong time to do it!" said Guido, trying to hold back but his anger got the best of him. "Ok...ok, you want compettion? Here it is! At least Speedy knew how I felt about him, that's what friends do...you couldn't even tell him that you 'loved' him. The only time you could tell him was when he was sacrificing his life...ha, what stupid timing! Some friend you are!"

"BASTARD!" Shouted Polly, as she chucks her sword at him, but it just misses Guido, who didn't even flinch. The sword impaled into the wall.

"We're gonna do this...with or without you..." said Guido, coldly. He then left the room.

But Polly carried on crying, shaking all over, she managed to get up, breathing heavily and then she went over to her sword and with a simple tug, she pulled it out. "Guido's right...I had plently of time to tell Speedy how I felt...but I was too busy with my job...to busy to noticed for who he was...my love...". Polly sobbed even more, she then made her way to the entrance of the parlour.

Polly stepped outside, only to see Speedy's coffin in a hurse, with his name written in white and blue flowers. She cried at the sight. Francine walked up to her. "Come on, Polly, you can sit with me..." said Francine, who too had been crying.

Guido was already in the car, looking out the window and rubbing his chin, Francine sat in the middle and Polly followed, she looked at Guido but seemed to ignore the girls getting in. Polly felf the need to say something but no words were coming out.

The service felt like hours, but it was a warm reception dedicated to Speedy Cherviche. The pizza cats and Big Al were at the front, all trying to control their emotions except for Guido, who had no expression. The vicar read from the book, his voice echoing to the people and the sky. Polly just stared at the coffin, hoping this was one sick joke, hoping he'd pop up...but it was not to be. Just then, the coffin started moving...Polly took a deep breath, the coffin moving slowly behind a red curtain. "No...NO!!" Shouted Polly, she got up and so did Francine, trying to hold Polly back. "PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Francine was struggling, but Polly was giving up. "Speedy...please come back to...m-me..." The coffin was out of sight and Polly turned and hugged Francine tightly, putting her head on Francine's head. "Oh Polly...I know...I know..." cried Francine, she turned to Guido. "Guido, say something..."

Guido hesistated and then sighed. "Polly...let him go..."

But Polly kept on crying, the event making the others cry, they had lost a friend...a hero...

Roughly an hour later and the main people who knew Speedy were invited to a Will reading, which was being held in a private room at the palace. At the reading was Guido, Polly, Francine, Lucille, Carla and the rescue team with Big Al sitting at the front, ready to read from the Speedy's will.

"Now...I don't need to remind you people on why we're here. We have a lost a good friend and a hero to Little Tokyo but before I read out his will, I need to remind the Pizza Cats, that you ALL signed your Samurai contracts...you all knew the dangers of this job, Speedy knew that too well...you cats were choosen because you were the best of the best...and I have no regrets. Speedy's memory will live on and I know you'll never forget him...may he never be forgotten". said Big Al, wiping a small tear. "Hear-hear!" everyone agreed. "Right, on to the Will Reading!"

The will reading took almost 20 to 30 minutes. Carla was given a job at the Pizza Parlour, The Rescue team each got a small weapon, weapons of stars and mini bombs to last a lifetime, Lucille was given over 5'000, Francine was made honour to be a Samurai, along with all the training already paid for, Guido, to dismay got Speedy's Top Gun collection and it was about to be Polly's turn.

"And now...Polly Esther." said Big Al.

Polly was just staring at her feet. "There's nothing I want from Speedy...except his love...but I...I can't get that..." said Polly.

"To Polly Esther I leave you-"

"I just want Speedy, nothing else...". She gets up and starts to leave.

"-My sword..."

Polly stopped in her tracks.

"Huh?"

"I leave you with my sword and my leadership. I want Polly Esther to be leader of the Samurai Pizza Cats...that is my final wish..." read Big Al.

"WHAT?" Said Guido.

"M-me...?" said Polly.

"That's what it says, Polly...'I want Polly Esther to be leader of the Samurai'...it's here in writing"

"Leader...leader of the Samurai...?"

"No way...this is some sort of typeo, right?"

"Would I lie at a time like this, Guido? It's all here...all Speedy's words!" said Big Al, slightly annoyed with Guido.

"No...this can't be right. Big Al, you said after Speedy, that I would be next in line!"

"Yes, yes I did" agreed Big Al.

"Then...what the hell?"

"Guido, yes, when you sighed your contract, you was to be second in command and then become leader...but...this is Speedy's wish, I cannot disobey this!"

"But...this isn't fair..."

"Oh shut up, Guido!" said Big Al, who got up produced a sword, the one and only Ginzu sword and walked to Polly, who was still in disbelieve. "Polly...as this is Speedy's wish, I now declare you, leader of the Samurai Pizza Cats". He gives Polly the sword, he takes it gently, it wasn't as heavier than she thought, she stuttered, looking at the famous sword made all to true that Speedy was really gone. "Speedy must thought of you alot..." smiled Big Al.

"Oh Polly, wasn't that nice of Speedy...passing you over the sword...he DID love you..." said Lucille.

"I...I don't know...what to say...?"

"Your not worthy..." Everybody turn to face Guido, he was pointing at Polly. "Your not worthy to be leader...your not worthy to be leader!"

"Guido, what is the meaning of this?" asked Big Al.

"Her! Her to be leader? Has anyone ever seen her temper? She can't even lead herself!"

"GUIDO, SIT DOWN!" Said Big Al.

"NO!" He agrued back. "Theirs only one thing prove if she's worthy and that's to DUEL!!" He said, pulling out his sword.

"GUIDO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? STOP THIS NONSENCE!!"

"I CHALLANGE YOU, POLLY ESTHER, I CHALLANGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

Polly wipes her tears. "I've...HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!" Shouted Polly, she too pulled out her sword. "I ACCEPT!!"

N-now wait a minute, you two! God damn it, NOT IN HERE!" Said Big Al.

Guido and Polly ignored Big Al and their swords were high, ready for battle. Guido made the first move, running towards Polly, he raises his sword and clashes with Polly. The sound of metal, clanging each time they clashed, both equal in swordsmanship. Polly with a free hand, released her claws and slashed at Guido's face, he backed off, holding onto his face, trickle of blood making appearance. Guido growled went at Polly again, she stepped out the way but quick as a flash, Guido caught Polly's shoulder, piercing through her amour, she felt the sharp blade ripping through her fur, she screamed in pain and Guido loosened his grip, leaving the sword in Polly's shoulder...she fell to her knees, crying even more. Guido backed away, he looked at Polly, maybe with a hint of guilt. He breaths heavily. "There...you see...it should be me..."

"Guido...all this to be leader...? You've gone against the code..." said Big Al, dissapointly.

Francine goes to Polly's aid. "Polly, you okay...?"

Polly stops crying, she pushes Francine out the way, though not really meaning it. Polly's eyes were filled with anger, flames forming, she grabbed Guido's sword and through gritted teeth pulled it out with ease, showing no pain and making no sound. She dropped the sword, blood staining the wooden flooring, she got up, her eyes burning like fire and stared towards Guido, who was gulping. Everybody backed away.

"HERE!" She chucked the Ginzu sword in front of Guido's feet. "IF IT MEANS THAT MUCH TO YOU, THEN FUCKING TAKE IT! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANT! YOU GOT YOUR STUPID LEADERSHIP!! BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?? WHAT ABOUT ME?? I'VE GOT NOTHING!! NOTHING!! ALL I EVER WANTED, WAS SPEEDY'S LOVE!! I WANTED TO WAKE UP EVERYDAY WITH HIM! BUT I CAN'T!! I CAN'T DO THAT NOW!! WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU, YOU SELFISH BASTARD?? YOU CAN SHOVE THAT SWORD UP YOUR ARSE!!" Guido listen and listened hard. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Polly then ran out the room.

Everybody was shocked, when Polly's cries died down, everybody again then looked at Guido, who was shellshocked. He was staring at he sword, then closed his eyes. Everybody started getting up, walking passed Guido, cursing him and saying angry, nasty things. Each word was hard but it was what Guido deserved.

Big Al then said "I want to see you tomorrow, Anchovey, I do ask myself sometimes why I picked you...even to this day, I don't...probably the most stupidist thing I've ever done"

Eventually, everybody had left, leaving Guido on his own. He then slumped to a chair and sighed sadly.

"Damn..." He mumbled. "Speedy...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I caused all this...I just can't help being greedy...

_It's not me you should be saying sorry too..._

Guido then gets up, picks the Ginzu sword and leaves the room.


	5. Sorry

**Different Path.**

**NOTE: I don't own the characters of Samurai Pizza Cats and not making money on this story. Ha, if only life was that easy...**

It was about an hour after the insident with the will reading. Guido was sitting outside Little Tokyo the place where he found Speedy, the hole was still there where the body was found, blood stains were still there but dried. Guido was sitting on a rock, it was cold but he didn't seem to care. He was looking at two swords, the one main sword was the Ginzu sword, the sword handed to leadership but Guido was looking more at his own sword, it was stained in blood, Polly's blood. The insident was going through his head again and again but more focus on when he pushed the sword through Polly's shoulder...the regret was there, it was a stupid move, a selfesh move...the one move that could lose his honour as a Samurai but more importantly...his friends close to him. Guido sighed, there was nothing he could do but to face the music with everybody. He didn't know what was going to be worse...facing Polly or Big Al tomorrow but he knew one thing...he wasn't going to be here much longer. Guido's eyes were watering but not enough to flood to make him cry, he knew what he had down so what was the point in crying.

"Stupid...I'm so stupid...why did I do it? What was I thinking?" He said. "Oh Polly, what did I do to you?"

"I know what you did to her...you hurt her! Not just her feelings...but her soul..."

Guido turned around but didn't react as he saw Speedy, helpping himself for a space to sit, he sits near Guido. Speedy was clean and not one mark or stratch on him, he looked ready for battle as he was in his armour.

"Go away, Speedy..." said Guido, no heart in is response.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Guido." said Speedy, looking at the sky and elsewhere.

"Just go...your not really here..."

"Your right...but I still can't leave, I'm here for a reason and only you can answer that!"

"Your in my head...your in my head, just get lost, okay...?!" said Guido, slight anger in his voice.

"I'm still here, man".

"Your just my imagination, your not really here, your dead!" said Guido. "This is not normal, people don't just imagine someone they've lost, it can't be done...you don't have a conversation with someone that's not here!! It's impossible, there's to many distractions...it only works in films, it's just a visionary way of story telling...it's crap, it's bullshit!!"

"You say that...but I'm listening, it's you controlling me, what movement I do, what I say...it maybe in your head, yet here I am..." said Speedy, picking up a stone and then throwing it. "Even that stone then wasn't real, you imagined it to be there..."

"Shut up!"

"Is that how you talk to your friends?" said Speedy. "Your breathing, I'm not...your lucky..."

"Why are you here?"

"I just said, only you have answer to that..."

Guido sighs. "What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever your heart says..."

Then Guido's started to flood and stream down his cheek. He sobbed and sank his head into his arms, he whaled uncontrollable. "I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID! I'M SORRY I'M THE WAY I AM! SPEEDY...I MISS YOU!!...I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT POLLY!!...I'M...I'M JUST SELFESH ARSEHOLE!! IF I HAD A CLOCK I'D TURN BACK THE TIME, BUT I CAN'T! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!! I CAN'T EXPLAIN MY ACTIONS...!! I'M NOT WORTHY TO BE A SAMURAI!!

With that Guido pulls out his umbrella and chucks a few feet away from him. His face wet from tears just let his eyes carry on crying until his eyes went red and dry. He sniffed and sobbed.

"Speedy...please forgive me...I understand if you hate me now...I don't deserve to be your friend...I'm just a worthless scumbag..."

Speedy went infront of Guido and put his hand on Guido's cheek. It was strange because Guido could feel warmth, for a minute Guido thought Speedy was really touching him.

"I forgive you, Guido...I know you didn't mean any of this...I'll be watching over you...and Polly..." said Speedy, with a smile.

Guido heard Speedy's words and closed his eyes, pushing more tears out, he went to touch Speedy's hand but it wasn't there, he opened his eyes and saw no one there but the sun beaming on his face. It took him a few seconds before getting up and took a long hard breath.

"Well, Speedy...time to face the music..."

Guido went to pick his umbrella, he looked at it hard and relized what he had to do.

"Thank you...Speedy..."

Guido took another breath and headed back to the parlour.

About half hour later.

Guido was outside the parlour, he looked at it and had a quick vision of Speedy, Polly and him being fired out of the gun cannon, the three clouds of smoke pouring out, going to their mission to save the day. He smiled but quickly went when he saw the front door, a 'Closed' sign was up and rightly so. Guido was at the door and began to push but it wouldn't open, he put more force in his push but still the door would not budge. He began knocking.

"Guys...?" (Knock, knock, knock) "Uh...hello, guys...? It's just me..."

He saw a figure coming down the stairs, it was Francine she was about to pull out a key but she relized who the person was at the door.

"Hey, Francine...it's just me" said Guido.

Francine stared angrily at Guido and turned around.

"Hey, Francine...Jesus Christ, it's just me!"

"No!" shouted Francine.

"Let me in, Fran, come on!"

"Why? Why should I? Why should I let an arsehole like you in?" said Francine, looking like she was gonna cry. "What you did today is unspeakable, not to mention what you did to Polly! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Francine...I can't express my sorry enough...let me talk to Polly, please..."

"Go to hell, Guido! You can sleep outside tonight...maybe tomorrow I'll consider to let you in" said Francine, angrily.

she turned her back on him and procceded to go up the stairs. Guido nodded, biting his lip, he closed his eyes and then punched through the glass frame, grabbing the handle and breaking it, he pushed the door open, Francine turned again and gasped.

"Francine...I'm sorry for who I am, this maybe my last night as a Samurai, yes, I know I deserve it, I'm not worthy for anything or anyone but please for the love of God almighty, let me see Polly!" said Guido, sadness in his voice.

"No...I can't...I can't let you..." Sobs Francine.

"Fran...your not my boss anymore..." said Guido, sadly. He walked straight to the stairs going past Francine, who was scared to talk back. "You can...pay the door out of my salary..." He continued walking upstairs but again he turns around and saids "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I upset you...I really am...I'm sorry for what I did...but doesn't God forgive everyone, no matter how bad they are...". With that, Guido made it to the top.

Seconds later.

Guido was outside Polly's room, he heard a moan, the sound of pain. He bit his bottom lip and knocked on the door. There was no response nor sound, he knocked gently again.

"Polly...?"

The door was open, he took another deep breath and gently pushed the door.


	6. Guido and Polly

**Different Path.**

**NOTE: I don't own the characters of Samurai Pizza Cats and not making money on this story. Ha, if only life was that easy...**

There was blood on the light pink carpet, it was a trail leading to the bed. Next to the bed was shoulder piece of red armour, it was covered in blood with a huge hole, a hole the same shape of a sword. On the bed was an opened first aid box which had already been used. Polly was sitting next to it, tears were streaming down her face, she put a thread through the needle with difficulty, using just her one good hand and the needle shaking in the other, she got frustrated everytime she missed or kept shaking too much but finally she got it in. She looked at the needle and took a deep breath, her good hand was now shaking but managed to push it through the skin then flesh, she felt the prick but it wasn't as bad as she thought, the thread felt weird though, the feeling of pulling the thread was starting to be uncomftable. Polly was now stiching her shoulder, now the pain was begin to build but she didn't scream nor flood more tears but only bit her lip. She got the sissors and cut the thread. The cut was now joined but her shoulder was still damaged inside but there was nothing to help that but stitch the wound and stop the blood. She then bandaged her wound, the blood somehow soaking through. Polly held her shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill Guido..." she said, looking at the floor

She then heard voices from downstairs, she could make out that it was Francine, who was she talking too? Francine voice was full of anger then the thought came to her that it must've been Guido, with that she shut her eyes and clenched her fist.

But then there was a smash, this made Polly alert, alarmed even. Someone was coming up the stairs, it had to be Guido, it had to be. She saw the shadows of this figure outside her door as it wasn't fully closed.

"You wanna fight, Guido, I'll give you a fight!" she whispered, she went to pick up her sword but then felt a sharp pain from er shoulder which rushed over her body, she fell to her knees and whimpered in pain. "Ow..." she cried.

There was a knock on her door but Polly didn't hear it.

"Polly...?"

The door opened and yet Polly didn't notice. Guido walked in and gasped at the sight of Polly. "Oh God..." He goes over and lifts her up with ease but Polly reacted and lashed out at Guido, he let go and backed off.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me!" shouted Polly.

"I'm sorry...I thought-"

"Oh, so NOW you feel sorry, just like when you were a couple of hours ago! I can't believe you did that to me!"

"Polly, I know what I did was-"

"Shut up! You don't know what you did! YOU HURT ME!!" said Polly, her tears coming back. "Does this leadership mean that much to you that you'd hurt your own team mates? Would you have done that if that was Speedy? And on all days..." said Polly, trailing off.

Guido didn't talk back until Polly was finished.

"Today was the day we mourned over Speedy and all you can think about is LEADERSHIP?? What is wrong with you? Don't you care that Speedy is DEAD??" Arkward pause time. "I knew you didn't care...I'd bet you would've knocked Speedy out of the picture soon enough..."

"Now wait a God damn second-"

"Looks like that comet saved you a job..." Polly shakes her head, waiting for Guido to react but nothing came of it. "I hate you...I hate you...I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!" Screamed Polly, she went in a heap, falling on her bed and crying into the pillow. At that point Francine entered. Guido couldn't think of anything to say.

"I...I never wanted Speedy to die...I...-" stuttered Guido.

"I think you should leave, Guido" said Francine straighforward.

Guido nodded, he wanted to say something, really he did but nothing could pass his mouth, he turned and walked.

"Your right about one thing though..." said Polly, her face wet of tears, trying to talk past the crying. "I...I had all the time in the world...to tell Speedy how I felt...and I blew it...and I'll never get that chance again..." she said Sadly.

Guido sighed, he pulled out a sword gently placed it on the floor. "What I said...and what I did, I wish I could take back...but I can't...if anything Polly, your the one who's right...I'm just a selfesh piece of scum..." He said. "Plus, you maybe leader tomorrow anyway..."

Guido left the room and went to his and closed his door. Polly looked at the sword that Guido placed and went over to it, he picked it up and looked at it hard, the blade still shining and for a second she thought she could see Speedy's face in the metal blade.

"What is that?" asked Francine.

"It's the Magical Ginzu sword..." said Polly.

It was only minutes after when Guido walked passed with a suitcase and went down the stairs.

"Well, I hope he gets what's coming to him...the stupid jerk!" said Francine.

"Then again...their were days when I thought I could do the job better than Speedy..." said Polly. "All those delievery mistakes he did, I got so angry their days when I thinking: I could do better than you...but now I see what Speedy really was...a guy who tried his best if not DID his best...and that was the person I had feelings for..."

"What are you saying?" asked Francine, but then shakes her head. "Oh God no...no, no way, your not gonna FORGIVE that blue idiot are you??"

"No...no of course not...but...I do need to know something..."

Polly then rushed downstairs, thankfully Guido was still there but just about to open the parlour door. "Guido, wait!" Guido turned around, expecting more shouting from Polly, he was all ears, anything for forgiveness was now out of the window.

"Guido, I need to know...why did you really hurt me? I don't think it was all about leadership, it was something else wasn't it?

Guido felt as if he didn't want to answer.

"Greed...that's it..."

"No...it isn't, I know it's something else...please tell me..."

Guido hesistated, but Polly's bandaged shoulder caught his eye and then it was only fair to give Polly an aswer.

"How many robots did I destory when Speedy was alive?"

"W-what...? I...I don't know. What's this-"

"I tell you. One! One robot...wow...amazing!" said Guido. "But you and Speedy had your moments, if not all the time. I was third fiddle compared to you two...sure maybe the sword was gonna be passed to me but...I never really did anything...oh wow, a couple of sliced ninja crows, big deal! But I thought if Speedy dead, this could be my chance...a chance to be worthy of the Samurai and I was gonna do Speedy proud...I would've done, in his memory...but then you got it...my dreams, my hope of being somebody chucked away in the trash...and you leader at the time was a joke...but I know deep in my heart your a strong woman...stronger than me at least..."

Polly listened carefully, slightly mixed with all sorts of emotions.

"And your shoulder...I didn't mean it...as soon as the blade went through your armour, I knew my career would be over...I just wanted to scare you, that's all...scare Polly Esther? What was I thinking...? Your not scared of anything...and I see why Speedy loved you..."

Polly nodded but had no remarks.

"I fucked up, that's it...petty I know...but that's the truth...I just wanted to be...something more than being on the sidelines..."

Guido trailed off and opened the door.

"Where will you go...?" asked Polly.

"Doesn't matter...by tomorrow, I won't be wanted in little Tokyo.

With that, Guido walked off, until he was out of distance Polly closed the door. Francine then walked up to Polly and pointed at the door. "Have you seen what that dumb cat has done to my door??"

"It's not your door, it's our door..." said Polly, she went over to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice and got a glass.

"Oh my God...you've forgiven him haven't you?" Polly doesn't reply. "Oh my...Polly, why?"

"I haven't forgiven him..." she said, as she pours the drink and takes a couple of gulps and puts the glass in the dishwasher.

"Yes you have!" said Francine. "You've forgiven him...Jesus Christ, Polly, he's scumbag!"

Polly tried not to listen and made her way back upstairs.

"The problem with you is, Polly, you forgive way to easy, no matter how much they hurt you!"

"SHUT UP!!" Shouted Polly, stunning Francine. "Please, Francine, don't give a reason to hate you too..." said Polly, holding back her tears and doing a good job of it.

Francine was still stunned but managed to say: "I'm sorry, Polly..."

Polly slied a smile and continued walking upstairs. Francine looked around at the empty parlour but then mostly at the smashed window on the door. She sighed, looking as if she was going to cry.

"Oh Speedy...you really did hold the team together...what would you think now...?

It'll work out Fran...it always does...Guido, Polly and you are still a team...and it'll stay that way...you'll see...


	7. The Verdict?

**Different Path.**

**NOTE: I don't own the characters of Samurai Pizza Cats and not making money on this story. Ha, if only life was that easy...**

It was the next morning and Big Al was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, full of concentration. He was then distrubed by a sound on the other side of his door, the door then opened with two huge guards enetering, fully armoured with long sharp spears.

"He's here, sir" said one of the guards. "Shall I bring him him?"

Big Al nodded, the guard turned around and said. "You, in here now!"

The guards moved out of the way for a cat, wearing a black top with a hint of blue and dark navy trousers. Guido, had no expression, no remorse nor caring what would happen. He knew what what going to happen, what was gonna be said, he just wanted to get it over and done with. He was carrying two bags, one was a suitcase and one suitcase, looking more a like trunk, with metal outlinings. He walked over to Big Al, his face not changing.

The more near Guido came closer the more angrier Al Dente got, but kept his nerve. The insident of what happened yesterday was imaging again and again in his mind. The guards closed the doors and stood infront of the it. Guido was now looking down at Big Al. He paused.

"Sit down!" said Al

"No, thanks, I'll stand!"

"Guido, sit down, now!"

"No, I'll fine!"

"You are still under my control, I am your cheif!" said Al

"Speedy, was my cheif"

"SIT DOWN!!" Shouted Al, standing up.

Guido hesistated and Al calmed down but Guido did no action except pushed the trunk towards Al.

"What is this?"

"My armour and my pizza delivery uniform..."

"We haven't talked yet".

"Why bother? Save your breath, I know the outcome". Guido said, turning around and walking back to the door.

"Guido, sit down, NOW!!"

Guido ignored him, he was at the door but the two guards moved forward and block Guido with their spears, over lapping them.

"Hey, move out the way!" said Guido.

"No" said the Guard

"I don't want no trouble"

"You can't take us both on, you little punk!" laughed the other Guard.

"Guido, please sit down. I WILL order my men to attack you if you don't do as your told..." said Big Al standing up again. "I can order you death for going against the code"

"These two? Your kidding, their wimps!" said Guido, mildly laughing. "Just let me go, I don't want to cause another scene..."

"Like hell you are!" said the second guard.

Guido grinned and nodded his head, he then chuckled and licked his lips, suddently he punched the first guard with strong force, the other guard slashed his spear at Guido but Guido dodged out of the way and spin kicked the guard across the face, the other guard got up and swung his spear but Guido backflipped and kicked the first guard in the jaw, pratically breaking hit. Guido landed on his feet. Again the other guard got up, rubbing his face, but produced the spear. Guido went to punch him but the guard moved out of the way, yet Guido elbowed him in the back. The guard dropped his spear. Guido stamped on it hard, braking the nicely patterned wooden stick, the guard saw this pulled out his sword.

"Come on then, you little punk! Is that all you got?"

"No, I've more!" said Guido.

The guard lashed out but Guido rolled out the way, the guard coming in again and Guido jumped on a long table with ease. One slash: Guido jumps, second slash: Guido cartwheels, then back to his feet, Third slash: Guido summorsaults over the guard and kicks the guard in the back, the force so hard it could've broken the guards spine. The guard yelpped, dropping his sword and Guido quickly picks it up, grabs the guards hand, places it on the table and pushes the sword through the hand and into the table. The guard screamed in pain, the metal blade could be felt in his warm flesh. Guido lets go, smiling at the sight of what he done. The guard tried to pull the sword out but the pain was unbearable, he tried pulling away, but it was slicing his hand even more, eventrally the guard past out, slumping into the table.

"Wimps!" chuckled Guido.

Guido was about to leave but he saw a blade across his neck, he looked over to see Big Al.

"This the last time! Sit down now or I'll open your throat, death penaltie is one of my options and right now, it's looking that way. Let's talk..." said Al

Guido sighed, he rasied his hands to say peace. They both went to sit down.

There was an arkward silence until Big Al broke it.

"Well?"

"Well what...?" asked Guido.

"You know..."

"Then what's the point of me being here? Just give me what I deserve: Fire me, punish me, strip me from my Samurai...kill me, whatever...!" grumbled Guido, folding his arms. "Just do it...you know what I did..."

"I want to hear it from you, I want you to tell we what you did!" said Al

Guido sighed and shook his head. "I...I don't know..."

"You don't now why you hurt a team member? why you had to do it on SPEEDY'S MOURNING??"

"I WAS JEALOUS!!" Shouted Guido. "I was jealous, okay, there, I said it! I've told Polly for my actions and I'm not saying it again, so why don't you go ask her..."

"Jealous? But your a Samurai, Guido, you have an oath. A contract. Jealousy is a sin...I can't allow people like that in my team" said Al. "What would Speedy say?"

"I think...he'll forgive me" said Guido, sadly. "Every actions have their reason, no matter how stupid or over the top it is".

"I cannot accept this, Guido, what you did was wrong! What you did is against the code. You are a walking time bomb and I don't think you should be part of the Samurai anymore" Guido stayed quiet. "I guess you knew this was going to happen..."

Guido nodded. "Right from the start...I knew I did wrong. Just...do what you have to do...put me out of my misery."

Al Dente sighed. He got up and walked towards his window, looking out at the beautiful sight of Little Tokyo.

"People of little Tokyo need proctecting and over these years, Speedy, Polly and you have done a brilliant job. I picked Speedy because he had the heart to sacifise his life to anyone, he was worthy and I knew he could pull a team together, I never doubted that for one second. He will not die in vein" Guido was fiddling with his fingers but still listen to every word that Al was saying. "I picked Polly because out of all the girls, she was the one. I knew she was loyal, strong, not to mention good looking but she would never put herself first, a dedicated worker". Guido sighed. "And you...do you know why I picked you?"

"Because you needed a loser in your team?"

"No...no! I picked you because I've never seen anyone so calm and collect, you slick style with a sword amazed me, you were one of the best...I remember seeing you fight a guy in training with an umbrella because your wooden sword broke...I remember those people laughing at you but you didn't lose your concertration, you kept a calm nerve, a strong nerve and when you first used that umbrella, I couldn't believe it, you could make any object become a weapon...I knew you could be the one to control the Sunspot umbrella. Guido...you was the first ever person I picked for the team of three..." Guido looked at Al Dente, he felt flattered but it was gone within seconds. "I knew you would do your bit for the Samurai Pizza Cats and in some ways, you have...but, now this has happened...and it breaks my heart to do this...but...Guido Anchovey...you are no longer a Pizza Cat..." Guido closed his eyes from the words. "We'll be looking for your replacement as soon as possible but..."

Guido got up and walked out the room, not saying a word. Big Al was still talking, it was only a few minutes he turned around and realized that Guido had gone.

"Oh Damn it, Guido!" said Al. "And stubbon...that's another reason I picked you, always thinking you were right. I bet you thought you was right about my descision...I bet your wrong..."

Big Al went over to his desk and pulled out a letter from the draw. It had "Offical Importance" written on it, with Guido's name next to it.

"Guess I'll have to send this to the Pizza Parlour..." sighed Al.

"Master...m-master..."

Big Al looked up and saw the guard with his sword in his hand woken up.

"I think...I n-need some help..."

Big Al went over to the guard and said: "Your both fired!" and with that, he walked away, showing the guards no pity.

About an hour later at the Pizza Parlour.

The parlour was again closed, mainly due to short staff. Francine was putting a wooden planks over the smashed door window and Polly was sitting down, in her own thoughts.

"There, that should do it!" said Francine.

"Guido should've finished by now with Big Al..." said Polly.

"Who cares? That tom cat will get what he deserves!" said Francine.

"I know...but, we're not a team anymore..."

"Look, Speedy died a hero...Guido was a greedy cat, which in my eyes is not worth a title"

"Guido's right...he was always third fiddle...me and Speedy didn't noticed this but he never said anything..."

"Are you listening?"

"Fran...the team's split up...Al Dente may close the parlour, we could be shut down..."

Francine didn't know what to say...being manager of the Parlour was her life, she loved it, she didn't want to leave the place.

"I guess Guido, should come back" sighed Francine. "But only to keep this place running, I'm not talking to him or anything! What he did is unforgivable!"

"He did it to me...!" said Polly, slightly angry.

Before Francine could answer back, a letter popped through the letter box. He picked it up and read the front.

"Oh...it's for Guido" said Francine. "Must be his sacking..."

"But...he's not here..."

Francine shrugged and gave the letter to Polly, who examend it. She then open the letter.

"Hey, you can't do that! That's Guido's, let the coward come back here to collect"

"I just want to see what the verdict is, okay?!"

Polly pulled out the letter and read, her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my...God..." she gasped.

"What? What is it?"

Polly went to grab her coat from the living room and ran out the parlour, leaving Francine puzzled and making her woundering what was written in the letter.


	8. Staying?

**Different Path.**

**NOTE: I don't own the characters of Samurai Pizza Cats and not making money on this story. Wow...jusy imaging all that money, my God, I'd never have to work anymore...**

Al Dente was at his desk, he was writting something, something important...there was a name, a name that was mildly well known...a name that would be familer to Francine, this person was going to be working at the parlour. It was quiet, the only sound coming from Al's pen scraping against the paper but just then someone came flying through the door, Big Al looked up and saw a guard lying on his floor with a dent in his armour, the size of a fist.

"What the...? What is the meaning of this?" asked Big Al

The guard rolled over and face Al saying: "I'm sorry, but we couldn't stop her..."

"Her?"

Just then another Guard was pushed through the doors, he fell to the floor and Al Dente saw that the second guard had blood pouring on his face.

"Jesus..." said Al, pulling out his sword. The door opened and a shecat entered, with fury and still holding the letter. She had a huge bandage around her shoulder.

"P-Polly...?"

"Sorry, I had to use force, fella's" she said, to the two guards, then looks towards Al. "Sorry, but they didn't believe me that I was a Samurai Pizza Cat. And this piece of shit here- (_Kicks the blooded guard in the chest_) -said I should play with his sword!"

"That's the second pair I've fired today..." sighed Al

"Speaking of firing, Al..." said Polly, slamming the letter on the table. "What's this?"

"Wait a minute, that's Guido's...you can't-"

"Al, Please..."

"Well...I'm guessing you've read it, so you know what it is." said Al

"But...it's just me and Francine, we can't run the parlour on our own! We need Guido, you can't just let him go..."

"What Guido did was against the code, I had no choice, it wouldn't have matter if you came in here to stop this, but a code is a code, we must stick with it...that aplies to me too. If a member is out of line...then it's my job to...well, you know..."

"But...the parlour...?"

"I've got replacements, don't you worry about that." said Al

Polly sighs. "I've lost them both..." she said, whispering.

"Sorry...?" asked Al

"Uh...nothing...how did Guido take it...?"

"He just walked out, probably didn't even stay here long enough for me to finish what I had to say..."

"Where did he go?" asked Polly

"I...I don't know, I'd thought he'd went back to the parlour, that's why I posted the letter there, saying he had 24 hours to leave the parlour..."

"No...he...oh no, what if he's left already..."

With that Polly, left the room.

Minutes later, Polly was running around looking in every hotel, motel and Bed & Breakfast but she was getting no progress. She was about to give up as her shoulder was starting to hurt but there was one place she hadn't check. It was a pub called "The super Inn" which looked tacky and in bad condistion, the walls had holes and the wood finishs was rotting.

"Of course, always the last place to look..." she said to herself. She walked to the door, it was praticly off it's hinges. Polly went to pull the handle and the whole door came off, not to her suprise. Inside was just as bad, the wall paper was stained and peeling, several lights were off or broken, leaving only a few on, making the room just dimmed, one light was flickering, ready to die out. She was at the reception counter and rang the bell. A fat bullbog wearing a stained vest entered.

"'ello Love..." Looks at Polly, slyly. "What can I do to you?"

"Excuse me, what do you say?"

"What can I do for you?"

"Is there a cat, in the name of Guido Anchovey, staying here?" asked Polly, trying to ignore the flies around the dog.

"Maybe...maybe not, who know's...?" said the Bulldog, eyeing Polly's figure.

Polly was losing patient. "Can I see your guestbook, please?" she said.

The bulldog pulls his face closer to Polly, his breath stinking like dogfood. "I can show you anything, love...you just name it"

Polly, without hesistation, grabbed the Dog's neck with her good hand, and tightened her grip as hard as she could and said: "Tell me now! Is Guido Anchovey here??" she said through gritted.

"Uh...uh...y-yeah, w-well he was here..." said the bulldog, who was very frightened

"Where is he now?"

"...H-he...said something...about uh...a-about leaving Little T-Tokyo..."

"What...?"

"Oh God...p-please don't hurt m-m-m-me, I'm o-only fragile..."

"He's leaving...?"

"T-that's what he said...something about...c-catching a train..." said the frightened bulldog.

Polly couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had to find Guido and the only place he could be would be the train station. That's if he hadn't already gone. She then looked back at the ugly dog.

"Thank you, sweetie"

She then slammed his head on the counter a couple of times until his nose was bleeding, she let go and he flopped backwards, falling on the floor. The counter was stained with fresh blood.

"Respect women, you bastard dog!"

With that she left the building.

It was about ten minutes later. Guido was on the station, he looked impatient and fed-up. He missed two trains because of going to the toilet and having a smoke outside the station. He looked up at the annoucing board and saw his train was delayed by twenty minutes. He cursed under his breath, pretty much down trodding his luck. He saw there was a small cafe and decided to get a coffee. Minutes later, the lady gave him his coffee and thanked her, telling her to keep the change. He walked up and down the station, wishing he could leave Little Tokyo...but his mind was going back to Polly and what he did, it was going to be one memory he'll never get rid off but then he had vision of Speedy and how happy they were together as best friends and everything they been through...but there was one or maybe several things that Guido couldn't tell Speedy...everytime Speedy had a girlfriend, it was Guido who persuded the girlfriends to dump Speedy and go out with him. Guido's ego had the best of him but he was good at what he did and that was to bed every women that came near him...or near enough but the only person he'd never try it on was Polly, who he had respect and knew that Speedy had feelings her. The comet insident, Guido had thought that this was going to be the end, maybe their last job. Speedy was ready to ask Polly out...they were going to be happy, they were going to get married and maybe have kids...the thought of this made Guido smile but when a train went by, this awoke Guido from his daydream, it was all to real...Speedy was dead, the team was split up and he hurt someone who was going through the hardest thing of their lives, the mourning of a loved one and trying to let go.

Guido took a sip of his now luke warm coffee, turned around and saw Polly infront of him. She was almost crying.

"I thought I was too late!" said Polly.

She then hugged him, making him spill some of his coffee. He was suprised to see Polly like this and then she moaned in pain because of her arm. "Ow..."

"Are you alright...?" asked Guido.

"Yeah...I'm fine" she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"No, Guido, what are YOU doing here?"

"You know what...otherwise you wouldn't be here, I guess you went to Al Dente to find out the verdict?" said Guido.

"Now quite...I got this letter, it's for you...!

"Oh, it's just some offical jurgan, just something in writing telling me to bugger off out of Little Tokyo!"

"No, no it's not!"

"Or my death...!"

"Just read it!" ordered Polly, who shoved the letter into Guido's hands. He looked at the crumpled piece of paper and then unfolded it, reading every word on it. He eyes grew, everyline pulling his smile bigger.

"I'm...I'm not evicted...?"

"No..."

"I'm staying in Little Tokyo...?"

"Yes..."

"Wow...I didn't know..."

"Al said you'd left to early, I guess he figured you didn't to..."

"This is great...I can still stay in Little Tokyo, I better report back to Al Dente".

"Guido, why was you going to leave?" asked Polly.

"I thought I wasn't wanted..."

"You are wanted, Guido! Big Al wants you...and even me..." Guido looked at Polly oddly. "Remember what you said, Guido? You'd look after me now that Speedy's in the Big Resturant in the sky..."

"I...yeah but...I was in shock...I saw you and..."

"Guido, I'll always love Speedy, always! But your my friend...and I want you to stay...I forgive you, for Speedy's sake..."

Guido didn't know what to say, he looked at the train that arrived, the doors opened and Guido had a long thought, then the tarins doors closed after a few minutes and the train departed off slowly before disapearing into the distance, he then turned to look at Polly and said: "Thank you...!" They both hugged and Guido was careful not to touch Polly's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm a total jerk!" said Guido.

"It's okay, you'll always be a jerk" laughed Polly. "Let's go back to Big Al..."

"Sure..." said Guido.

About half an hour later. Big Al was just finishing his letters and then a guard was chucked through his door. Big Al didn't seem to react as he did before. He walked around his desk and kneeled down to the guard.

"Well? Spit it!" said Al.

"Two cats, sir...I had no chance..." said the guard, rubbing his face.

"Right...your demoted! You'll be one of the palace cookers!" said Al.

The guard just whimpered and the two cats entered the room, they both had smiles on there faces. Big Al, got up and was face to face but it was Guido who was staring at him.

"So, Guido...your here to face your new life, am I right?"

"Yes, sir!" said Guido, kneeling down. "I'm honoured! I thank you for giving me a second chance...!

"Well...I couldn't waste a good talent!" said Al, smiling. "I expect you to be here 6.00am on the dot, you'll be the offical Princess Vi's bodyguard as from tomorrow. I know you'll do well..."

"Thank you, sir, I will do you proud and I'll do it for Speedy Cherviche too."

"Good, I hope so...you may leave".

Guido and Polly turn around ready to leave but Al Dente stops them.

"Ah, I for got to say..." said Al, the two cats looking at him. "Francine phoned me as she couldn't get hold of you two...she just wants to say that...Speedy is coming back home!". Smiled Big Al.

Polly and Guido dropped their jaws.

"W-What...?" asked Guido.


	9. The End

**Different Path.**

**NOTE: I don't own the characters of Samurai Pizza Cats and not making money on this story. Some day...I will... LOL!!**

It was a week later.

Big Al was looking out his window, taking in the beauty of Little Tokyo. He was praticaly trapped in the palace but being the head of sercruity he had no choice but in some ways he didn't need to leave, there wasn't much going on in the city now that Big Cheese was gone, he at times felt like he was out of a job. He chuckled to himself. He remembered how goofy and clumsy Speedy was, but it was the same person he made leader to the Pizza Cats and was proud of his choice...Speedy always got up when defeated and would never back down and that was when Al Dente made his choice. He sighed still not believing that Speedy wasn't around and Good Bird for that matter...the bad Bird turning good, Speedy must have said something to convert him to the side of good, even if it was for some short minutes, Bad Bird had done good but it was Speedy who saved the world, it was Speedy who destroyed the comet and his thanks for his good deed was death...but then again no one could've survived that explosion...no one. It was one cats death to save a billion and not everyone would've have noticed or cared...that was the real crime. Big Al knew that Speedy's name was going to be classifield as a hero, years later, his name could be a ledgend but then, when it comes to a thousand years, his name would be a myth, eventrally forgotten...shame, the only person to save the world and his name would be forgotten. It was an odd thought for Big Al to have, he knew that Speedy would never be forgotten but Al was always like that, he always looked for the future, which is any if anything went wrong, he knew he could count on the Pizza Cats. But now that is looking unlikely, unless he can recruit one more.

He already had Bucky working for them, his armour was brown with a few yellow finishes but was still going through training, he needed to choose one more...but as long as their was no trouble in the city, the more time he was given. He was looking at two candidates, one was a red and yellow clothed cat, with lovely orange hair and red pirecing eyes, one who had a few nice moments with Guido but dropped him: Ruby. The other, the former lover from her childhood and wants to relive his name: Carla. It was hard to choose but he knew he had plenty of time.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" said Al, the door opened and it was Guido who entered, wearing what looked like heavy armour all over him and carrying a long spear and oddly he was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Guido, take those off, you look stupid!" said Al

Guido did. "Sorry, sir, but this uniform is kinda dull, I wanted to make it look cooler".

"Remember not to go out of line, Guido, you'll know what will happen" said Al and Guido nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, sir...you know it's Sunday, right...?"

"Yes, yes I do"

"Well, I was just asking...could I be excused for just an hour? I think it'll be nice if I was with the team...just for one last time..."

Al Dente hesistated for a bit and then nodded. "Of course you can but only for an hour, okay..."

"Thank you...thank you, sir, thank you..." smiled Guido and ran out the room.

"Oh Guido..." said Al, Guido turned around. "I've got two things for you to take..."

Meanwhile twenty minutes later.

Polly and Francine were on a cliffside, looking out to the sea. Polly was holding a vase, it was white with blue stripes on the top and bottle and a cats bell in the middle, printed in gold. The ashes of Speedy. The vase was heavy but Polly didn't feel the weight, her love for Speedy was more than strengh...her only love what could've been more, would finally be free. Polly held tight on the vase, not wanting to let go, her shoulder was slightly hurting but she would not let the pain get in the way. Francine was looking at her watch.

"Where is he?" asked Francine. Polly didn't say anything. "Stupid cat, he's late..."

"He'll be here..." said Polly, gently stroking the vase.

"First the insident with you and now this?!"

"Francine! He'll be here...I know he wouldn't miss this for the world..."

"Then explain why he's late?" said Francine

"Because in the palace, their are a lot of sercuity checks!" said a male voice.

Polly and Francine turned around and saw Guido, he was wearing his old Pizza Cat uniform.

"You made it..." smiled Polly.

"You kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" grinned Guido.

"How on Earth did you get your uniform back? I thought that was stripped from you!" said Francine.

"Big Al's idea really...he gave it back to me just I soon as I left...it's only for this day though..." said Guido, sadly but then managed to rasie a grin. "I also got this..."

Guido pulls out a white helmet, it was dented and one half badly burnt but you could still tell it was once white. Polly gasped as did Francine.

"Speedy's helemt...?" said Polly.

"I thought it'll be nice...if he wore one last time..." said Guido.

Polly nodded, it was a wonderful idea. She opened the vase and poured the ashes into the helmet, some blowing away because of the wind but most of it was in the helmet. Guido was now holding Speedy's ashes, he then towards the sea, the sun reflecting the waves and ripples in the sea, it was beautiful, it was like the sea was dancing just for them.

"I know why you chose to come here...it's beautiful, Polly..." said Guido, some tears welling up in his eyes.

"This was where I wanted to get married...I always dreamed of it to be here...the person I'd marry and the beautiful sunset would be in memory forever...but...now..." said Polly, her tears and sobs getting the best of her. Guido put his arm around her. Francine sighed, she pictured the wedding, it could've been a happy day.

"You ready...?" asked Guido.

Polly nodded and wiped some tears. "Yeah..."

Guido offered Polly some ashes, she smiled at Guido and took a handfull, some blowing out of her hand. Guido turned and offered to Francine.

"Don't you think I'm gonna forget what you did..." said Francine.

"I don't expect you too..." said Guido, calmly. "But I expect you to be part a team for five minutes..."

Francine nodded and took a handful of ashes. Then Guido did the same.

"God bless you, Speedy...I'll miss you, I'm proud to have worked with you..." said Francine, and chucked his ashes in the wind.

"You've been my best friend all my life, I'll never forget you...take care, mate...". Guido then chucked his ashes in the air.

"Speedy, I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you...I hope you'll forgive me. I'll always love you forever and ever...goodbye, my sweetheart...". And with her shaking hand, she chucked the ashes in the blowing pattened wind.

"Be at peace, my friend..." said Guido, an odd smile upon his face. He tipped the helmet and the thick grey smoke of ashes followed the wind and heading towards the sea, Guido then chucked the helmet. The three cats watched the white helmet fly in the air, it looked slow moving, taking it's time before gravity pulled it down towards the sea. The sun bouncing it's reflection of the helmet, a glitter of light shone and disappeared into the blue sea. Polly put her head on Guido's shoulder and started crying and Francine held onto Guido's hand, tightly, she too sobbed. Guido just stared at the sunset but then something caught his eye, he turned his head and saw a white figure sitting on a grey rock...it was Speedy and he was smiling. Guido wanted to say something but couldn't but all Speedy did was wink and thumbs up, then he disappeared. Guido started to smile.

Guido had one more thought before they left...and it was that all three of them, were going to going to go on a different path in life...but where that life would lead, he didn't know...he'd just hope that where ever Speedy was...he was happy and watching over them.

**THE END...**


End file.
